Racing Hearts
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Two girls in up stranded in a small town due to a little incident


Racing Hearts 

AN: This story is an AU Sailor Moon fic using the "Dukes of Hazzard" TV show. Also thank you to Chibi Cori who helped me with most of the section.   
- Sere-chan 

Disclaimer: Standard Sailor Moon and Dukes of Hazzard disclaimers apply.   


Racing Hearts  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com )  


Episode One- The Duke Boys meet the Tsuki sister's 

Part one   


*~* The Track (Little Rock, Arkansas) *~* 

Engines of all the driver's cars were raging and being pushed to they're maximum limit as they fought to win and be first across the finish line. 

"Mina, how many more cars do you see in front of us?" Serena called as she tried to desperately get into first place. 

"I'm not sure maybe one or two more," replied Mina as she attempted to see ahead. 

"Looks like 'Tsuki no Tenchi' is trying to go for the lead," claimed the announcer. 

*~* Darn tootin he's right!!! *~* Thought Serena. 

And as Serena tried to take the lead during the lap, another car attempted to keep 'Tsuki no Tenchi' in third place. 

"That driver is a maniac!!! We're gonna get killed!!! (AN: 'Oh, my god they killed Kenny!!' Just some story humor there!!) Oh Lord, I'm gonna die a virgin!" exclaimed Mina loudly. "At least I'll be a good looking corps with clean underwear, but I'm still gonna die a virgin!!" 

"Mina, will you shut up!! We're not gonna die and guys are only good for one thing, and you can fake that!!" Thought Serena grimly out loud. 

"There's a half a lap left to go can 'Tsuki no Tenchi' take the lead and win?" questioned the announcer. 

Serena growled slightly, silently calling the announcer a jerk. Taking deep breaths, Serena forced out the noises of her pit manager squawking in her ear and her sister squealing in her other. All she heard was her engine, and the engine's of the cars around her. She loved this trance-like state that would overcome her when it came down to win or lose. Behind her, engines gunned as cars attempted to pass her. And in front, the engines remained constant, unrelenting in their chase for the checkered flag. 

Serena's eyes soon joined her ears in their second sense, creating a sort of tunnel vision. Her ears still heard the cars behind her, though they were somewhat dulled by the blood rushing through her body. Ahhh, the rush, the rush she only got when complete and total victory was within her grasp.   
Zeroing in on her only obstacles, waiting patiently for them to make their mistake, Serena failed to hear her sister's plea. 

"Serena, we're running out of time! What are we gonna do now?!" Mina yelped, her eyes widening as they came closer and closer to the finish line. 

The car in first, so sure of they're win, turned the last corner in a wide arc, giving just enough room for somebody to squeeze through. 'Yes!' Serena thought as she turned her attention to the car in second, 'Now it is just a matter of getting past you.' Her eyes quickly appraised the space around it and a slow, evilly delighted grin crossed her face as she found the only way to get past. Hoo daddy, did she enjoy a challenge. 

"Hope you buckled up this time Mina." Serena finally spoke as her grip on the wheel tightened in preparation. 

"Wh-aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mina screeched as Serena stomped down on the gas and turned the wheel sharply to the right. 

Mina's frightened scream only fueled Serena's determination. And the fact that the driver in the car in front of her seemed just as shocked and scared as her sister. 'Well, he obviously didn't listen when people said I'd do anything to win.' she thought as she began to pull around towards the outside of his car, ready to roar past him. The only thing that could stop her was if he forced her car into the wall. 

And wouldn't you know that the yellow-livered knucklehead decided to do exactly that. Mina's squeals intensified as sparks flew up on the passenger side and the scraping of metal against concrete screamed through their ears. 

"What are you doing?! What are you doing?! WHAT ARE YOU-" Mina cried, her palms slapped to each ear as she looked at Serena through wild eyes. 

"SHUT UP!" Serena screamed back as she threw all her strength into turning the wheel, slamming the car crunching her car in the wall back with all the force she could muster. 

It jimmied the car aside just enough for Serena to put the petal to the metal and zoom out of the sparse crack. The car, now in third Serena took prideful note, managed to regather itself in time to catch the back end of the Tsuki no Tenchi against the wall. But it was too late, she was past and now, she was going to win. 

It was hard to believe that all that had happened in only a few seconds, time had it way of slowing down during moments like that. But those few seconds, unless Serena acted automatically, could cost her the rave. Fortunately for her, she thrived in moments like these. As soon as the Tsuki no Tenchi steadied from it bout with the wall, Serena jerked the wheel to the left and sharply passed the jerk who tried to make a Tsuki sister sandwich and came up to the left of the car in first. He was all too easy to pass. The finish line was a few, heart pounding seconds away and he was sure of his win. He didn't know what hit him as the dark fushia car roared past and took the flag by a few seconds apart. 

Just as everybody thought 'Tsuki no Tenchi' would come in at third place it took the lead by storm and crossed the finish line. 

"And it's the number two car 'Tsuki no Tenchi' that's wins the race," said the announcer cheerfully while not believing it himself. And the fans in the bleachers are going wild and trying to rush down to the track to congratulate the winners! 

* * *

Serena began to drive the car slowly trying not to hit the fans that got past the security guards, in continuing her attempt to drive a lap around victory lane. 

After she finished her victory lap Serena and Mina pulled out of their car to accept their award. They walked towards their pit crew to congratulate them on a job well done and that they'll see them next season. Then Serena and Mina pulled off their helmets as the appointed award giver approached them to hand them their trophy. 

Serena and Mina shocked yet another award giver. It seemed as if every where they went people where amazed to see two girls who happened to be twins driving a racecar. I guess that's what seemed to draw peoples attention the most and only their die hard fans couldn't wait for that shocking moment that was so funny. 

A shallow breeze laced through the air, wrapping sun-lit blonde hair that had worked loose from their matching ponytails into identical sets of sea blue eyes. Serena grimaced slightly as she shoved the annoying gold strands back off her face and Mina began to blow gleefully at the hairs tickling the corners of her mouth. Identical sets of blue eyes watched the ecstatic crowd in wonder. 

As the fans surrounded the two girls with congratulations, Serena's mind wandered into a dream world. Even though victory was wonderful it wasn't as great as she expected to be since her rival wasn't in the race like she had wished for it to be. 

Mina, of course, couldn't wait began to whine almost like a baby. 

"Serena, can we do that again?" 

"You just got finished screaming in my ear about 'Dying a Virgin...' and you want to do it again!?" Serena responded to her twin. 

Every time after a race she got like that, it really made Serena wonder about her sister's mental stability. 

"Come on, Mina it's time to go," said Serena hesitantly. 

Mina's eyes had fixed upon a snow cone vendor before she replied back to her sister. 

"No, I'm not even going near that car again!," exclaimed Mina. 

*~* Wow! Talk about mood swings *~* thought Serena, as she watched Mina run over to the snow cone vendor like an overly excited child. 

* * *

Mina ran faster as the snow cone vendor looked to be closing up shop, while Rei, Serena and Mina's race manager, walked up to Serena. As Serena watched her child-like sister in amazement their manager tapped her on her right shoulder. And Serena turned around to find Rei standing behind her. 

Rei was dressed as a mirror image of her uncle in an all white pants suit with white flats. Her hair was dark like onyx and eyes purple as an orchid. Rei always had a smug or snobby attitude, but it was always very rare to see her in a good mood or happy. 

Though excited that the girls won again Rei wanted to be happy for them, but she didn't like soft racers. Most racer's who turned soft usually lost so to keep them winning Rei showed them nothing but attitude from day one. 

"Man, now Mina and I can finally go home, " said Serena as she attempted to keep an eye on Mina while paying attention to Rei. 

"Not exactly. Did you forget about training for next year," Rei questioned smugly. 

"You didn't make us train last year for this season, Rei. So why have you decided this all of a sudden?" 

"Well, it's because I think with all the close calls we've been having this season that you girls need it. You like being number one, don't you?" Rei questioned harshly. 

"Okay, fine! But after training is over Mina and I are going home until the race season starts again!" Serena said as she began to unbutton her race suit. 

"Fine. Just to let you know, if you decide to stay in Georgia until race season starts again my Uncle 'Boss' Hogg who lives over a few towns from where we are will be happy to have you," said Rei warmly, while watching Mina flirt with the snow cone vendor. 

"Why would we even want to stay," asked Serena inquisitively as she popped the hood of the car and checked the engine and surrounding components of her car. 

"I'm sure after you meet a few of the locals you'll change you're mind," stated Rei happily. 

"Well I'm sure my mother will be wondering why Mina and I won't be coming home. And we promised her that Mina and I would be home after the last race!" 

"I'm sure she won't mind if you spend a few weeks training now, before next season. Training for next season will be held in Capital City," stated Rei. "Here's the directions." As she searched though her purse to find them. 

Rei handed Serena the directions, as Serena grabbed them from her angrily. Serena didn't feel like training and especially right after the season ended. Rei and made Serena feel as if she was married to racing. Yes, Serena loved racing her car, but winning all the time wasn't what she wanted. Not only because she won all the time the other racers envied her. She just wished sometimes that Rei didn't have to be so mean and hard on Mina and her. 

"Capital City?" questioned Serena angrily as she put the hood down. 

"Capital City as in Capital City, Georgia," replied Rei as she watched Serena. 

"I think I might have heard of it," said Serena while taking off her gloves. 

"Well, it's kind of a small town and it's also very old too," stated Rei while looking at her watch. "You girls should be off." 

Rei left to go make sure things in Capital City were set up. Even though Serena loved racing she was beginning to have second thoughts about it with Rei as their race manager. Sometimes Serena thought about quitting mid-season, just because she didn't want to be bullied by Rei anymore. 

"Okay, we'll see you in Capital City, Rei," Serena said calling after Rei. 

"Like we'll show up, " Serena mumbled under her breath. 

*~* Now where did sister of mine run off to? *~* Thought Serena. 

"Mina? Mina, Where are you?" Serena called, as she looked frantically for her sister. 

Mina ran up behind Serena hiding behind her back. As Serena turned around she glared at her twin. 

"Where did you go? I was scared something happened to you? Don't you ever do that again," was all Serena could think of besides making sure her sister was okay. 

Then Mina produced a snow cone for Serena and herself. 

"I got one for you too in your favorite flavor strawberry, since they don't make chocolate snow cones," Mina said as she handed the snow cone to her sister. 

* * *

*~* On the Highway *~* 

"Serena, where are we going? Because this doesn't look like the way home. We should be heading up not down," stated Mina questioningly while dancing in her seat. 

"Well, our loving manager Rei decided that we needed to practice for next year," replied Serena in a mocking tone. 

"Why, Serena?" asked Mina. 

"Because she thinks we need improvement," said Serena hesitantly. 

"Improvement! How the heck do we need Improvement," exclaimed Mina madly. 

"Mina, calm down. I know how you feel. If it makes you feel any better Rei sometimes makes me wish that I never started racing in the first place," explained Serena calmly. 

"WHAT? Serena, you can't be serious ever since dad passed away the only thing you ever wanted to do. Don't let Rei make you regret your life's dream," said Mina angrily. 

"Mina, That's the only reason why I keep going but I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much. It's like Rei doesn't understand you can't win all the time," said Serena solemnly. 

"I know, Serena. So what are we going to do about this," asked Mina. 

*~* God, how do I tell my sister I don't know what I want to do anymore? Maybe we just need a little break from everything for awhile. I hope Rei doesn't get mad at us. *~* Serena asked herself. 

"Why don't we skip practice and take some time off to think about what we want to do," said Serena calmly. 

"That sounds like a good idea," replied Mina cheerfully. 

"So since we're halfway to Capital City we'll just lay low in a nearby town for awhile," decided Serena. 

During Serena and Mina's discussion, Serena hadn't noticed how fast she driving, since 100mph felt like 60 to her. 

After Serena had passed a sign giving the name of the city that they had just entered. She felt something hit the car at lightening speed. Using her knowledge from the track, Serena tried to keep the car from rolling; but that seemed impossible since they had been traveling on uneven pavement. 

The car had decided to flip from such an impact, then it landed on its roof and did several three-sixty's upside down. 

A few minutes later a girl in a white jeep appeared. 

*~* I wonder what happened here? *~* The girl said to herself. 

So she got out of her jeep and went to check to the car to make sure nobody was in it. 

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed and with that she ran back to jeep to call for help. 

"Little Bo Peep to Lost Sheep do you have your ear's on? If you're any where near the west Hazzard line I need help immediately!" She said into the CB hopping her two cousin's where near. 

It seemed like hours had pasted by when it was only minutes. Then much to her surprised an orange car came driving up and to a screeching halt. 

The two guys jumped out of their car and ran to the upside down one. 

"Hey, look somebody caught dinner," said the guy with blonde hair sarcastically. 

"Ha Ha, very funny. Have you checked to make sure nobody was in the car," asked the guy with black hair. 

"Yes, and there's two girls in their, but I don't know if there dead or what. I just saw them in the car, panicked for a second then called you guys for help," said the girl. 

"Let's go ahead and attempt to pull them out dead or alive. If it feels like their legs on caught on something stop and don't do anything," said the guy with black hair seriously. 

Once they pulled the girls free from their car they where checked for signs of life. 

"Let's take them back to farm," suggested the guy with the black hair. "I'm sure they're going to need a lot of help for awhile." 

Just as Mina was about to be picked up she tried to say something, "Sere-----", was all she could get out before falling back unconscious. 

When Serena was about to be carried off like her sister, she opened her eyes for a few seconds to see the most beautiful site. As she saw a handsome guy with dark hair and blue eyes. 

"Binanshi!" She mumbled fell back to unconsciousness with a smile on her face.   


To be continued ...   



End file.
